starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эклипса Баттерфляй
Королева Эклипса Баттерфляй, также известная как Эклипса, Королева Тьмы — одна из правительниц Мьюни и Стар. Впервые она появилась в эпизоде «Into the Wand» Внешность Эклипса имеет короткие, пушистые волосы цвета тёмной морской волны, фиолетовые глаза и красноватые пики на щеках. Она носит длинное черное платье, большую черную шляпу с серыми и белыми перьями, а также широкими полями, белый платок на шее, с сиреневым полумесяцем на нем, и длинные серые перчатки. У неё также темно-бордовая помада. Биография Мало что известно о жизни Эклипсы, но когда идет упоминание о ней и её жизни, всегда это представляет Эклипсу в плохом свете. В эпизоде «Into the Wand», Стар путешествует внутри своей волшебной палочки и узнает о некоторых из своих предков с помощью гобеленов, находящихся в комнате, называемой «Комната бабушки» . На одном из гобеленов сказано, что Эклипса была замужем за мьюнианцем, но влюбилась в монстра и оставила трон. За свою жизнь Эклипса разработала ряд заклинаний Темной магии, в том числе Всевидящее око.Второй сезон, эпизод 27: «Bon Bon the Birthday Clown» В дальнейшем эти заклинания были собраны в «Главу Эклипсы». Также она была единственной, кто не ставил под сомнение методы обучения Глоссарика.Второй сезон, эпизод 25: «Page Turner» По словам Малютки, уровень владения магией у Эклипсы был весьма велик, и до появления Стар Баттерфляй еще никто не обладал силой, сравнимой с силой Эклипсы. В серии «Crystal Clear» Эклипсу видно среди различных межпространственных существ, которые были заключены в кристаллы Ромбулусом. В фильме «Стар против Сил Зла: Битва за Мьюни» Эклипса появляется в воспоминаниях королевы Мун. Ромбулус ненадолго размораживает её, чтобы Мун смогла заключить с ней сделку. После разморозки Королева Тьмы, пробывшая в заточении три сотни лет, просит дать ей шоколадный батончик. Она сочувствует Мун, так как они обе потеряли своих матерей в раннем возрасте. Когда Мун просит научить её заклинанию, способному убить бессмертного, Эклипса соглашается в обмен на свободу, и они заключают магический контракт. В конце фильма, после поражения Тоффи, её кристалл даёт трещину, как бы намекая, что Эклипса может выбраться. Личность Эклипса не раскрыта как персонаж, так как нам не показывают ее жизнь и вообще мало что говорят о ее характере. Обычно она представлена как злодейка, но Глоссарик не говорил ничего подобного. Он только сказал что Эклипса давала ему свободу, что может означать, что ему она и ее взгляды на жизнь казались более правильными и верными. Также она боролась за равноправие между мьюнианцами и монстрами, что вовсе не делает ее плохой, а указывает на то, что она весьма сильная личность, так как не побоялась высказывать свое мнение, зная политику которую вели ее предки. Появления *Открывающая тема (третий сезон) Второй сезон *Into the Wand (упоминается/гобелен) *Page Turner (упоминается) *Bon Bon the Birthday Clown (упоминается) *Baby (упоминается/гобелен) *Crystal Clear (камео) Третий сезон *Стар против Сил Зла: Битва за Мьюни **Return to Mewni (упоминание) **Moon the Undaunted (флэшбек) **Toffee Галерея Открывающая тема (3 сезон) SVTFOE season 3 intro - screenshot 22.png Into the Wand S2E23 Sunlight is cast on Eclipsa's tapestry.png S2E23 Star and Lil Chauncey in the Grandma Room.png S2E23 Star Butterfly stops Lil Chauncey from peeing.png S2E23 Star Butterfly looks at Solaria's pedestal.png S2E23 Eclipsa's Tapestry.png Baby S2E30 Portrait of Eclipsa and Glossaryck.png Crystal Clear S2E34 Rhombulus's collection of crystallized creatures.png Moon the Undaunted S3E2 Eclipsa unfrozen.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'my freedom'.png S3E2 Eclipsa's cheek marks start to glow.png Факты * Как и сердца на щеках Стар, алмазы на щеках Королевы Баттерфляй и символы на щеках Мисс Хэйнос, следы на щеках Эклипсы также являются обозначением масти в картах. * Во владении Эклипсы, Королевская волшебная палочка напоминает замкнутый зонтик с длинной ручкой, имеет черные крылья и черный полумесяц на вершине. *Из-за того, что Ромбулус имеет особенность заключать в кристаллы невинных существ, неизвесно достоверно, почему и заслуженно ли заморожена Эклипса Баттерфляй. *Если внимательно приглядеться, можно заметить, что в одном из кадров в эпизоде «Crystal Clear» Эклипсе удалось вытащить одну руку из перчатки. Это произошло, когда, спустя 300 лет, к ней пришла за помощью юная королева Мун Баттерфляй в серии "Moon The Undaunted". *Из-за статуса «белой вороны» Эклипсы в семье Баттерфляй, Стар не знала о её существовании вплоть до событий в «Into the Wand».«Путеводитель Стар и Марко по освоению любого измерения». Автор - Доминик Бизигано и Амбер Бенсон. 7 марта, 2017. *В серии "Moon The Undaunted", Эклипса попросила Мун, чтобы она дала ей батончик Снукерс, который является версией Сникерса в мультсериале. **Также выясняется, что Эклипса - сладкоежка. *Тёмные вены Эклипсы - очень распространённый ход в анимации, чтобы выделить то, что их ноcитель - воплощение зла. В основном это признак того, что тёмная магия поглощает её хозяина. Это так же может символизировать смерть, если недуг не лечить,Пример: Мун чувствует боль в запястьях уже не в молодом возрасте, когда только заключила сделку, а через много лет. однако, обычно являются лишь физическим признаком, символизирующим зло. en:Eclipsa Butterfly pl:Eclipsa Butterfly es:Eclipsa Butterfly pt-br:Eclipsa Borboleta Категория:Королевы Категория:Семья Баттерфляй Категория:Женщины Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Жители Мьюни Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи из других измерений Категория:Родители Категория:Взрослые